Of Blood and Loyalty
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: NO SLASH! A group of sorcerers come to kill Arthur. Merlin dose the only thing he can, but can he come out undiscovered? More then one secrets unfold and Merlin must make a choice. One that will decide the fate of hundreds. I SUX AT SUMMERIES! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Kay peeps new story, hope you like it, I got this idea randomly a dinner one night, and jumped up and wrote it down in my Idea Book (a tiny little book I write my ideas in so I won't forget them, it's very conveniet) where it has been, waiting for me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my spelling mistakes, as my computer dose not have spell check, and I almost always forget to edit it in the Document Manager. There for I do not own Merlin.**

**SPOILERS!: There are spoilers for up to **_**The Sins of The Father.**_

**Merlins p.o.v **

It started out as an ordinary day for everyone in Camelot, it was the middle of an extremly hot summer, so hot people were worried about fires breaking out. It was at least a little cooler in the castle, for no torches were being lit, and the servents had kept all the windows open. Everyone was trying not to do much work in order to stay cool. Except one servent. Merlin.

As usual the clumsy, raven haired warlock was late, him being the servent to Prince Arthur, the Prince of Prats, he was expected to be on time, but alas, he had over slept, he had spent almost all night fighting off a zombie set on killing Arthur, but as far as anyone present knew, the zombie had exploded ramdomly in a flash of golden light. A slient hero, Merlin was. Not that he had any choice, all magic was forbiden in Camelot, and it was punishabe by death.

As Merlin burst in to the room balancing a tray of food in one hand he was welcomed by the usual greeting from Arthur,

"Your late."

Merlin caught his breath a little before sputering,

"Sorry...Gaius...and the...leach tank..."

The Crown Prince rolled his eyes before answering,

"Honestly Merlin! Are you usfull at anything!"

_You have no idea._ Merlin thought. Arthur still hadn't the slightst clue his servent was a a warlock, although Merlin had had some close calls. He almost shuddered, rembering Ealdor, the wirlwind he had created, and how, if Will hadn't taken the blame after he was shot, Arthur would of known.

"Merlin, are you even listening to me?" Arthur comanded, anoyed by his servents incometence.

"Yes. No. What was the question?"

Arthur sighed, "That just proves it." He muttered, running his hands though his blonde hair.

"What proves what?"

Arthur sighed again."I need you to polish my armor, clean my chambers, and sharpen my sword."

"Really?" Merlin said bemused, "That short of a list?"

Arthur rolled his eyes yet again before answering,

"Yes, Merlin, you need to be in the Great Hall at noon, were expeceting a visit from a lord from the northern most part of the kingdom, Lord Derick I belive his name is, and your to be there to do anything one of the guests asks you to. Understand?"

"Yes sire."

An hour latter the chores were done, and Merlin was walking towards the Great Hall. That was when he heard it.

_Merlin._

The Great Dragon.

_Not now! _ Merlin thought back. Apearently it had worked, the dragon remained slient. For now.

Not long after Merlin had entered the hall, the doors opened, and though them walked a middle aged man, with short, croped, copper hair and tan skin. Lord Derick. Who was acompined by ten armed guards, who must of traveled with him.

"Lord Derick," exclaimed King Uthur, "welcome to Camelot."

Lord Derick bowed, "A pleasure to see you again Uthur" he said.

"Now tell me, Lord Derick, what brings you to this part of the realm? You never mentioned the reasons of your visit in your letter."

The lord smiled, and to Merlin it seemed slightly sinister looking.

"I have come," he said "For only one reason and one reason alone, and that reason is..." he paused, and the next words he spoke made Merlins blood run cold.

"To see the death of you and your son!"

With a flash of blinding white light Derick was no longer tan with red hair, but black haired with floresent white skin, and the ten gaurds were now ten figures, men and women, in black cloaks with strange blood red symbols on the back, a bleeding and dying dragon, Merlin realised. And it was a trap. Sorcerers had entered the castle.

The knights reacted insently. surounding the sorcerers. Merlin saw Arthur draw his sword and try to join the knights, but Uthur restrained him. Both of their lives were in danger. The lead sorcerer, the one who had masquaded as Lord Derick shouted,

"I am Aaron Terrel, and me and my sorcerers will return tonight and everynight untill the Pendragon line has been destroyed!" And him and all the other sorcerers dissapered in a thick gray smoke, leaving the entire court mystified and horrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: read. enjoy. review. (No Flames) **

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine,if it was Morgana would not be evil. (Who else hates that she is? Tell me) **

**MERLINS POV**

The moments after the sorcerers had vanished in a thick smoke were spent in total slience. Which was only broken by Uthur comanding in a slightly shaking tone,

"I want all gaurds and knights on the alert all night long. No on gets in or out, is that understood."

As the people scrambled to do as told, Merlin saw Arthurs face. It looked bewildered, and if he wasn't mistaken, scared. yet the warlock chould see he was trying to put on a brave face, as if to show his people that he was brave, that fear was not something he knew of.

Back in Arthur's chambers, Merlin was helping Arthur with his armor. Uthur had wanted all precautions taken to protect himself and Arthur, even though Merlin was pretty sure that the king knew armor whouldn't do much against magic.

"So," Merlin asked passing Arthur his sword, "What are you going to do, when the sorcerers come?"

Arthur hesitated, then said, "My fathers haveing me stay in the most durible part of the castle, I'm not so sure where that is though." He paused for a second then glared at his servent, "You think I'm going to defy my father and help fight off the sorcerers don't you!" he acused.

"Well you do do that alot." Merlin muttered. Then, for the second time that day he heared it.

_Merlin._

He tried to ignore it, but a pain grew inside his head. He winced as the dragon roared in his mind,

_MERLIN!_

Merlin pressed a hand to his head trying unsucessfully to block out the dragon's painfull roars.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Arthur asked looking woridly at his servent, "You look ill."

"Your right, I don't feel well. I'm going to see Gaius."

"What is it that you want!" Merlin yelled at the Great Dragon.

"I'm sure by now you have seen the threat that has befallen on the young Pendragon. The foe that lurks, and will strike tonight." The dragon said, his tone calm and wrapped in riddles as it always was.

"Yes. A group of sorcerers." Merlin said

"And what is it that you plan to do?" The great beast asked, looking at the young warlock with giant gold eyes.

"I-well-it's-and-ah-"

"Thats what I thought. Only you, young warlock, can help Arthur, only you can drive these sorcerers away. But I must warn you, this will be your most difficult challange yet. This will not be a battle of strengths, but of wills and tested loyalties."

"What do you mean!" Merlin yelled. The dragons warnings were as cryptic as ever. The Great Dragon lept in to the air, flying up in to the caverns. He then turned his great gold head and said,

"In a few days time you will know!"

"Wait!" Merlin yelled, "Come back!" But the dragon only flew higher, leaving Merlin with unanswered questions.

"So I take it, Gaius saw you fit to return to work?" Arthur asked as Merlin walked into the room again.

"Yes, he said I was just dehydrated, thats all." Merlin explained.

"Alright then," Arthur said beliveing the story,"and Merlin, take the rest of the day off, as long as you hide come sunset, a half decent servent is hard to come by."

"Yes sire." He said, turning toward the door.

But of course, Merlin whould not hide.

"Are you completly mad!" Gaius yelled after Merlin had told the old physician what he planed to do.

"Mabey a little." Merlin replied, shruging.

Gaius sighed, "Merlin," he said, "do you know the chances that you will be found out are? You can't just prance in and fight off the sorcerers! Everyone who can weild a sword in the entire city will be waiting for the sorcerers, you'll be seen!"

"Then," Merlin said thinking hard, "I'll wear a cloak, and keep the hood up so no one will see my face, Gaius please! I'm not asking for premission, I have to this!"

Gaius nodded solomly, "But be carefull." He warned, and Merlin ran to get his magic book in hopes of learning more spells he could use, to not only fight 11 sorcerers, but win. He had to win. Everything depended on it.

As Merlin crept though the abandoned hallways clad in a black cloak, he hoped he would get to the courtyard before the sorcerers. The gaurds and knights were no match for the sorcerers, Uthur was sending them to their dooms. And in a way was sealing his own fate. It did'nt matter that Uthur and Arthur had gone in to hidding, for when Merlin had been looking though his magic book, he had come across a spell, a spell that could only be done in a group. A spell that could allow the caster to find anything.

Arthur.

Merlin ran though the coridors.

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V**

Arthur sat, alone in the dungons. His father had decided to put him here because who whould expect to find the Crown Prince in the dungons in the middle of an attack? Arthur sighed, he wished he could be up there, helping, intested of hiding like a rat.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang, followed by shouts. The sorcerers had arived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Athour's Note: KAY Then, Third chapie! hope u love it! Reviews are the food and water I need to live! NO FLAMES! THEY HURT IF U DONT HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO WRITE THEN DONT WRITE IT AT ALL!**

**Disclaimer:I sadly don't own Merlin , if i did, then Morgana whould not be evil. I only own the goodness of untreated insanity.**

**MERLIN'S P.O.V**

Not a second after Merlin had arived in the courtyard then with a loud bang the sorcerers came. They materialized like shadows out of the air, sending spells in to the crowd. Merlin raced past them, ignoing their shouts to stay he got to the front line he shouted while holding out his hand, plam facing outward, toward the nearest sorcerer,

_ "Ect final Secney!"_

A bolt of lightning shot out of his palm, hissing and crackling, untill it found its mark-the sorcerer, killing him instantly. At this the gards shouted and gaped, a sorcerer was in their midst, and he was helping them. ddddd

The sorcerers reacted quickly. One sent a ball of energy at Merlin who crated a wall of magic, deflecting the spell. He sent a sphere of fire at the sorcerer, ending his life as well. Inside Merlin felt sorry for killing these people, who were most likly tricked and used in to joining, and who might have familys. But they could not be stoped or talked to. They were endangering the lives of those who could never defeat sorcerers. Swords and spears could not be used, the people weilding them chouldn't get close enough. Arrows were bouncing harmlessly off the sorcerers, they probably had protection spells on themselves. The gaurds and knights seemed to realize this and fled back inside the castle. Merlin was the only one who chould defeat them.

Another bolt of lighting was sent at Merlin. He ducked and the spell hit a wooden crate behind him, which burst into flames. Merlin reached his hand toward it and yelled,

"_FA MILAN SE FANICAL_!"

The flaming crate lifted in to the air. Merlin had intended to use it to throw at a group of three sorcerers who stood close together, but he had taken his eyes off Aaron Terrel, who had not sent a single spell all night, who had only watched his men die with an indiffrent expression on his face. Merlin did not see him raise his hand, say words that were inadibuil to the young warlock, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of eltric blue before a horrible pain shot though his chest. Merlin gasped, dubbling over in pain. The burning crate crashed to the cobbled ground. He had to stop, he wanted to give up, but he chouldn't. Arthur. Merlin needed to help him. But the searing pain was almost to awefull to bare. Everything seemed to be out of focus, but he managed to see the remaining nine sorcerers huddled a circle seemingly chanting, but Merlin couldn't tell what, all he could hear was a loud roaring like waves against his skull, But he could tell what they were doing: The Spell of Seeking. Arthur.

Summoning what was left of his strength Merlin reached out his hand to face the chanting sorcerers and said with as much foce as possible,

_ "Ral mae se em."_

The ground shifted and rumbled, and with a great mighty roar, a great wall of fire flared up and raced towards the sorcerers, Merlin winced as their screams pirced his ears and filled the hot, summer night air with agonizing howls.

_But its over._ Merlin thought, relived though the pain, which had lessoned by now, as it had done on the Isle of the Blessed.

He was very much mistaken.

Upon a nearby building with a flash of light, two figures appeared on the roof. One was a sorceress with amber hair, the hood on her cloak had fallen off and in the weak light of torches Merlin could see the entire left side of her face was disfigured by a giant scar, as though it had been burned. The other was Aaron Terell, with the same indiffrent expression he had on during the fight.

"We will return!" He shouted, then they vanished in a burst of light.

The battle had ended as quickly as it had begun.

"Hey you!" Was a shout from behind. A knight. "Show yourself!"

Merlin did the only thing he could do. He ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Athours Note:**** O.K chapie 4 hope ya'll like, No, LOVE it! YAY! AND REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! not realy, but they feel better then a chocolet chip cookie:) and as always... NO FREAKIN FLAMES! THEY ARE A PUNCH IN THE GUT!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! If i did, Morgana would not be evil. (Thouse who agree with me u'll love a story I'm goin to do i'm in the process of writing another story down and after THAT i'll write one in which Morgana has a dream about the future in which Arthur is King and a whole lot of other stuff that includes betral, trust, friendship, and M&M! (****ish)**** not so good w/ writing romance. ;) **

**Anyways... **

**MERLINS P.O.V**

"How did it go? Are you alright Merlin?" Gaius asked as soon as Merlin stumbled in to the room.

"Alright I guess, only two sorcerers remain."

Gaius nodded. "Who are the sorcerers?" he asked.

_Why whould Gaius care._ Merlin wondered but answered the physicians question anyway, "A sorceress with amber hair and a giant scar on her face, and Aaron Terell."

Gaius was slient for a while then said, "Rainea"

"What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Rainea is the sorceress," Gaius explained, "I rember her from years ago, as well as Aaron."

"Who are they?" Merlin asked,

"People you never want to meet. Now go to sleep, you got a long day tomarrow."

Gaius was most certintly hiding something from him, but why he was Merlin couldn't understand. He lay awake for hours wondering and his last thoughts before he feel asleep were, who were Aaron Terell and Rainea? And why did Gaius not want Merlin to find out about them?

**MORNING: ARTHURS P.O.V**

Arthur wasn't in what you would call a good mood. Nothing was making sense to him. When he had asked Sir Leon what had happened last night, he said that another sorcerer had come and fought off all the rest before dissapearing into the forest. Why would a sorcerer help them? The king would have him executed if he was caught, if not killed by the other sorcerers first. So why would this stranger risk his life for them all? Arthur had asked Merlin the same questions eariler when he brought in his breakfest, but all his servent had replied was "I don't know." Not that that was a big surpise or anything. He was still thinking when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." he said, and a gaurd walked in.

"The King needs to speak to you imeditly." He said bowing.

"Alright then." Arthur said following the gaurd out the door towards the throne room.

Though the halls he noticed that servents were boarding up windows against the attack, as well as bringing in as much water as possible. Once in the thone room, Arthur could see that the room was devoid of anyone ectept himself and his father.

"You wished to see me, Father." Arthur said.

"Yes," replied Uthur, "I assume you already heard about what happened last night," When Arthur nodded he went on,"so I have come up with a plan so that we can get rid of all three sorcerers at once."

"Father," Arthur said, "I don't think we have to kill all of them, one of them saved all of our lives! We chould at least retun the favor by letting him live!"

"All magic is evil and so is everyone who practices it!" Uthur shouted, "he was probably fighting them off so he chould kill you himself!"

Arthur nodded. This made more sence then a sorcerer saveing his life.

"Now," said Uthur, "this is what we must do. Come sunset you will hide in the courtyard, the sorcerers will come and fight untill only one is alive. You will kill that sorcerer with this." He then drew out a silver dagger and handed it to Arthur who took it gingerly as if it were a deadly snake. "It's poison." Uthur explained. "It will stop his heart instantly."

Arthur drew the blade. It was pure sliver and it sparkled and glitered in the light from the windows. The dagger had a green tinge that came from the deadly poison that coated the weapon. He sheathed the blade, and the sound it made was of a piece of shale falling into a stilled cavern pool.

"I will do as you say, Father" Arthur said. But inside, he felt that if the unknown sorcerer won, then killing him was a mistake.

As he turned to leave, Uthur called out, "You will tell no one of our plan, understood?" Arthur nodded the poison dagger cluched in his right hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: OK my faithful readers! Newest chapie! Sorry 4 the shifting p., hope ya'll don't get confused. Longest chapie I wrote so far 4 this story! The final battle Dun Duun Daaaaaa! Who are Aaron and Rainea and why won't Gaius tell Merlin about them? You will find out! Sorry with the exclamation marks! I have friends who are coming over and they have never seen Merlin so I'm gonna tie them to chairs and MAKE THEM WATCH IT! Its 4 their own goods everyone needs at least a once a day dose of something Merlin related to matain a healthy mind! MUA HA HA HA! REVIEW!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~! I need them to live!~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Merlin. If I did Morgana would not be evil, and there would be M/M. But that is not the case:( SO I only own my crazy, insane mind. And the spells which r utter and complete gibberish. Such is the goodness of untreated insanity :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**MERLIN'S P.O.V**

The afternoon came and went. Merlin studied more from his magic book, and when sunset was almost upon Camelot he pulled on his cloak and bid Gaius goodbye.

"Good luck, Merlin" he said grasping the young sorcerers shoulder.

"Thank you Gaius" Merlin said, "For everything. No matter what happens I won't forget all you've done for me." And with a final smile he pulled on the hood on his cloak and walked toward the courtyard, wondering if he would ever see this place, with all its books and potions, ever again.

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V**

Just as his father had asked, Arthur was hiding under a pile of upturned crates. The crates had slants in the sides so Arthur was able to look out and see everything that went on. He grasped the poison dagger in one hand, his sword at his belt.

Then sunset came.

With a flash of electric blue, the two sorcerers stood in the courtyard. They seemed to be waiting, but for what Arthur wasn't sure. Then he found out. A bolt of energy hit the ground in front of the two sorcerers, and from the shadows stepped the cloaked sorcerer that had saved the whole castle from destruction.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V **

Merlin stepped out of the shadows, keeping his out stretched hand facing Aaron and Rainea, waiting for them to strike first. Instead Aaron spoke,

"Ah! So the young sorcerer returns!"

Merlin didn't reply, the older magic users must be trying to distract him, to make him let down his guard, so it would be easier attack and kill him. Aaron went on,

"Don't say much do you? And yet, you posses such amazing power! You seem young, too young to of been alive at the time of the Great Purge, no doubt you are barley trained. Now, if you join us we could teach you things you never dreamed about, more powerful spells then you could ever know."

Fury built up inside Merlin, these sorcerers had tried to kill him, to destroy the city, to kill Arthur, and they thought that he would join them!

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V**

Arthur watched as the sorcerers tried to lure the other one to their side. Arthur hoped the sorcerer wouldn't join them, there was something oddly familiar about him, Arthur couldn't tell what, though, but he was certain he knew this sorcerer from somewhere.

He saw the sorcerer tense and shake with rage, "I will never join you!" He shouted, his voice dripping with venom, and to Arthur the voice sounded very familiar, though he could not put his finger on where he had heard it before. He had heard it before, he was certain of that, but where?

**MERLIN'S P.O.V **

"I will never join you!" Merlin shouted at the sorcerers. Rage filling him.

"Foolish boy!" Hissed Rainea.

"So be it." Aaron said, "Prepare to die. _Ect fial secney!"_

A bolt of lightning shot out of Aaron's hand towards Merlin, he ducked and rolled to the side, and the lightning set a pile of hay on fire, the flames roared in to the air, crackling and hissing like serpents. Rainea sent a ball of energy at him and Merlin created a shield and deflected it, he raised his hand and yelled,

_"Valla sone et crair!" _A bolt of energy crackled as it was sent at Rainea, she merely flicked her hand and the bolt was deflected. Merlin knew that the battle was going to be based on who slipped up first.

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V**

The fight was quick and fast paced, Arthur found that he had a hard time keeping up; this type of battle was far more complex then sword fighting. The spells more like flashes of light with raw destructive power. What he could see though, was that no one was getting the upper hand. Then that all changed. Aaron Terell sent a bolt of lightning at the sorcerer, who sent a bolt of his own. The bolts meet in the middle, snapping and sizzling. Arthur then saw the sorceress raise her hand and shout a spell, and the sorcerer flew backward and hit the wall behind him, crumpling like a rag doll, and falling to the ground motionless, the hood on his cloak falling off in the process though all Arthur could see was coal black hair.

**MERLINS P.O.V**

As Merlin fell to the ground he only thought one thing; he had failed. Aaron and Rainea would use the Spell of Seeking, they would find Arthur and kill him, they would take over the city, and Camelot would be doomed. He had lost. His destiny would end with Arthur's life.

It was over.

Then he blacked out.

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V**

Arthur saw the sorcerer's face each other. They seemed to be talking, then a golden light appeared between them, and the wind picked up, howling.

Then it was over.

The sorcerers then turned to face the place where he was hidden, about twenty paces away. "Allow me." Arthur could hear her say, and then she shouted a spell, her hand out reached to the crates. The crates shattered falling to splinters all around him.

"Well, well, well." Said Aaron Terell, "The prince was here all along." He chuckled sinisterly.

Arthur drew his sword, "Leave the city at once," he commanded pointing the sword at Aaron, who laughed.

"What can a weapon of steel do to me? I am a sorcerer, a person of magic; do not think you can stop me." The sorceress laughed her agreement and shouted a spell.

Arthur slammed against the wall and felt himself being lifted up by his neck, he coughed and gasped for air, but none reached his lungs, he struggled against the magic that kept him against the wall, but it held fast, he felt himself losing strength, and he saw spots in his vision. He gasped for air that he could not get, when suddenly the weight on his thought was gone and he tumbled to the ground.

Arthur gasped for air, breathing it in, and looked around; the sorceress had disappeared, dead? Arthur wondered. Aaron was facing away from him to another figure in the courtyard. The sorcerer. Wait, Arthur looked harder, it was the sorcerer that had saved the city the night before but now he could see his face.

Merlin.

**O.K u all can start hating me now, sorry for the clifie! But I get better reviews that way****J**** Question, did you notice something different? Answer: I GOT SPELL CHECK! ****J**** YAYYYYYYYYYY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okey dokey my faithful readers! Chapter 6 up! Sorry I left you all great people in suspense... I'M SO EVIL I KNOW! anyways... remember the friends who I made watch Merlin I talked about last chapie? WELL I made them watch **_**The Curse of Cornelius Sigan **_**and unfortunately, all of them had to leave early! and what they did watch, all though the show whenever Merlin came on they'd scream "Harry Potter" Gaius was "Dumbledore!" and Uthur was "Snape!" (I have no clue where that 1 came from.) So that sucked. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! BUT I DO OWN SPELL CHECK NOW! WOOO HOOOOO!**

**READ THIS! REMBER AT THE BEGINING OF THE STORY I SAID SPOILERES UP TO **_**THE SINS OF THE FATHER**_**? I LIED! IT'S FOR ALL OF****SEASON 2! BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, THE GREAT DRAGON IS STILL UNDER THE CASTLE, HE'S THERE BECAUSE THE PLOT WHOULD BE BETTER IF HE WAS THERE FOR A LITTLE MYSTERY HE SUPPLIED EARIER IN THE STORY! SORRY 4 INCONVINCE!**

**MERLIN'S P.O.V **_(A__**/N **__in case u haven't read the READ THIS! above this message! NOW!)_

When Merlin had killed Rainea, Aaron's face was shocked now, he unexpectedly, laughed.

"I knew it!" He said, "I knew it could only be you! I can see the resemblance between you and my horrible brother, Balinor!"

Merlin froze. All that went though his head were Aaron's words, and the first thought that came to his head was; _That's why Gaius didn't want me to know who he was._

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V**

Balinor was Merlin's father? The sorcerer son of the last Dragonlord? It made no sense.

Then it started to piece together.

How every time there was something magical around, Merlin was involved. The way a chandelier conveniently fell on the old witch when Merlin was there. The way magical serpents on a shield were brought to life without being called by the owner. The way a windstorm conjured by magic started near the servant. The way that same servant could know that the Lady Katrina was a troll. The way Merlin knew without a doubt Aridean was falsely accusing people of sorcery. How Merlin took the death of the last Dragonlord worse then anyone.

It made sense, but Arthur didn't want to believe it. He had thought Merlin a friend of sorts, trusted him, but all along he was a sorcerer. He didn't know what to think.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V**

Merlin was silent. Aaron was his uncle, his father's brother. How did he know Balinor had a son, better yet, how did he know he was Balinor's son? He asked, "How did you know who I was?" Aaron smiled, "Rainea could read minds." Was all he said.

Merlin looked to Arthur to see his reaction; he looked shocked, hurt, and betrayed all at once. Merlin wanted to shout some explanation, but he didn't know what to say. He turned back to Aaron, "What do you want from me?" he said.

"I want you to join me." Aaron said, "Together we'd be unstoppable, and magic will return to the land. How very fitting, wouldn't it be, if the tyrant king could be burned, as our kind were burned?"

Merlin was disgusted. He had killed every last one of this man's sorcerers, and yet he still wanted to lure him over on to his side. Then realization struck him, _he knows he can't beat me. _Merlin thought. _He might of when there more then just him, but now that he's alone he can't._ "I will join you when hell freezes over." he said, voice dripping with venom, "My loyalties do not lie with you!"

"Be that way" said Aaron said, raising his hand, he shouted, _"Ect final Secney!"_ But the lightning that came out of his palm wasn't directed at Merlin.

It was going straight towards Arthur.

**ARTHUR'S** **P.O.V**

"Look out!" Merlin yelled.

Then time seemed to slow down. The bolt of lightning was coming towards him, but slower then it should, then he felt a push from the side and he collapsed as the lightning went over his head.

Merlin had saved his life. Arthur was starting to get a feeling that it wasn't for the first time either, he watched as his servant got up a few paces away and shouted to him, "Run Arthur! Go!" Then ducked as a ball of fire shot over his head. "Run!" He shouted again before he was slammed in to the wall by an invisible force, and lay motionless on the ground. Aaron turned to him; he shouted a spell and Arthur saw a blinding flash of light before he crumpled to the cobbled stones.

He heard footsteps running over to him, and he heard Merlin's voice calling his name, "Arthur? Arthur are you alright? Can you hear me?" he said, worry in his voice. Arthur tried to respond, but he found he could not speak or move, he could only listen.

"Why" Aaron said, "Why do you serve him, when he should be serving you, you are so much more powerful then him. Do you honestly think he'll let you live knowing that you are a sorcerer?"

"Whether I live or die doesn't matter." Merlin said, "It's my destiny to protect him until he becomes King, I-" Aaron cut him off,

"Destiny? Ha! I spit in the face of destiny! Did you know, boy, that it was my destiny to die three years ago?" Aaron said, "Well, as you can see I am still alive! Destiny isn't set in stone, Merlin! You chose it!"

"I've already chosen!" Merlin yelled, "And you're not a part of it!"

"But I am your family." Aaron said, sounding desperate, "We share blood!"

"But not loyalties." Merlin said, then he shouted a spell and with a final scream, Aaron was dead.

It was quiet. Much too quite. Arthur opened his eyes, Merlin was crouched next to him, worry written all over his face. He sat up, looking around, the courtyard was deserted. Strangely, even though he was hit by the magic, he was unaffected. He turned to Merlin who babbled something that sounded like, "!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I know what I saw," he said, "and what I saw was you using magic!"

"So what are you going to do, turn me in, kill me yourself, or are you going to be nice and banish me?"

Arthur couldn't help it, he laughed, "Or you could tell me more about your destiny and how you managed to not get found out for all this time."

"You were not supposed to here that! I thought you were knocked out!" Then Merlin added, "So, you'll let me stay?"

"If you can help me come up with a good excuse to my father as to why there are no bodies left. Yes" Merlin' face lit up in a smile and as the two walked towards the castle doors Arthur asked, "So how many time have you saved my life?"

Merlin laughed and said, 'Where to begin?

**THE END! I PERSONLY HATE THIS ENDING THOUGH, I THINK IT'S A BIT LAME, O WELL. DO NOT FEAR THE REVIEW BUTTON. IT IS YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND. U CAN TELL ME THE END SUCKS TOO. I'LL AGREE WITH YOU. REVIEW! AND I'LL GIVE YOU FREE, VIRTUAL, COOKIE! IT'S CHOCOLET CHIP**

**O.K as some of you know, at the end of the stories I like to thank everyone who reviewed and other peoples, so...**

**Thank you...**

**To Beck, who I used as a thesauruses of sorts once via over the phone, and the only member of my family who appreciates , and also my only family member who has READ my stories and REVIEWED them too. **

**To Rach, who helped me out by telling me not to waste my whole summer writing fanfics and to get some fresh air, even though she has no respect for what I do. Also for reading little pieces of it and telling me, "You spelt does D.O.S.E can't u spell?" love u 2 Rach.**

**To my notebook that I write all my fanfics in- sorry I didn't stick with the original story line that much, but this one was more exciting . **

**To my dictionary, What would I do without you, since I wrote most of this when I didn't have spell check on my computer. If only I had friends as smart as you.**

**To all of the people who reviewed: thanks, you guys r the best. And I would like to point y'all out: **

**ruby890  
****rosimae  
XxSailorWinchesterXx  
FireChildSiytherin5  
Tealoose  
BBCMerlin4Ever  
Daine**

**Ya'll ROCK!**


End file.
